ta femme
by soho28
Summary: Angel est marié avec Buffy et réfléchi au bonheur qu’est sa vie comparée à celle de son cousin idiot William qui habite l’appartement en face.Je me suis inspirée d’une chanson de Yannick StArnaud intitulée ta femme. Ne vous inquiétez pas, c’est tout à fai
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Ok, il ne s'agit pas d'une très longue histoire, en fait c'est plutôt une nouvelle très brève.

Angel est marié avec Buffy et réfléchi au bonheur qu'est sa vie comparée à celle de son cousin idiot William qui habite l'appartement en face.

Je me suis inspirée d'une chanson de Yannick St-Arnaud intitulée _ta femme._ Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est tout à fait Spuffy et bien que j'aime bien Angel je le trouvais parfait dans le rôle du mari aveugle et imbu de lui-même.

Ta femme.

Angel Oconor était un homme comblé, vraiment, il avait une femme merveilleuse et belle que tout le monde lui enviait, un chien adorable et il était le gérant du Cinéplex de Sunnydale. Il finissait son travail à six heures et après avoir embrassé sa tendre épouse sur la joue, il s'asseyait une bière entre les jambes pour regarder des inepties à la télé. Que pourrait-il demander de plus, vraiment ?

_Ta femme, tu ne la connais pas bien._

_Elle prend la porte, elle prend son bain _

_Avec toute sorte de petit flacon _

_Qui font des bulles et des ballons._

_Elle s'achète des déshabillées._

_Mais tu ne la vois pas les porter._

_Quand tu travailles, tu es crevé. _

_Tu vas vacher devant la télé._

« Angel, tu comptes vraiment t'asseoir devant ce maudit poste de télé jusqu'à ce que le divan est gardé ton empreinte ? »

Bien, en fait il lui manquait une chose : que sa femme soit muette.

« Buffy, j'ai eu une dure journée j'aimerais pouvoir me relaxer en paix ? »

« Quoi ? Tu ne t'es pas assez reposer au travail ? C'est vrai que déchirer des tickets demande beaucoup d'énergie ! », elle ferma la porte de l'armoire avec fracas et la poigné de celle-ci lui resta dans la main.

« Et puis merde ! J'en ai marre de ce taudis ! », hurla-t-elle.

_Taudis ?_, pensa Angel. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ? Ils vivaient dans un appartement très bien ! Décidément, Buffy avait des goût de luxe, elle aimait les bains moussants, la cuisine compliquée, la lingerie fine comme il pouvait en juger par les factures de carte de crédit qu'il recevait chaque mois.

Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Puisqu'elle ne les portait jamais.

« Ce n'est pas un taudis, c'est simplement un peu rustique, mon ange. »

« C'est un logement minable ! En fait, la seule raison pour laquelle tu lui trouves le moindre cachet c'est que ton délabrement mental est dix fois pire ! »

_Ta femme tu ne la connais pas bien._

_Elle a de la gueule, elle a du chien_

_Toi le chien tu vas le promener_

_Aux moins deux heures après souper_

_Pendant que le chien te promène_

_Ta femme devient un phénomène_

_C'est peut-être la muse du voisin_

_Quand elle se déguise en putain._

_Délabrement mental ? _Où était-elle aller chercher un terme pareil ? Les choses étaient si simples avant, il était l'étoile de l'équipe de Football et le roi de la promo, toutes les filles voulaient être vues avec lui mais il l'avait choisi elle, en fait à l'époque son choix avait été dicté surtout par le fait que son cousin William était fou d'elle ! Pas qu'il avait la moindre chance du monde, le type était un imbécile timide qui écrivait des poésies, mais ça lui avait fait un bien fou de voir la dévastation de celui-ci chaque fois que Buffy était avec lui dans chaque réunion de famille. Et c'était encore plus drôle depuis que l'idiot habitait l'appartement d'en face.

Il s'était mis en tête de faire carrière dans la musique, comme si il avait la moindre chance ! Enfin bref, Angel savait que Buffy était heureuse même si la moindre chose devenait un combat et en plus elle s'était mise à parler bizarrement, employant des mots savants à chaque phrase. Et c'était encore pire chaque fois qu'elle revenait de passer du temps dans les boutiques avec Willow, une de ses amies du travail qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré. Elle chialait surtout depuis un certain temps, enfin ça allait sûrement lui passer, après tout elle avait épousé celui que tout le monde voulait et c'était d'ailleurs toujours le cas aujourd'hui.

_Ta femme tu ne la connais pas bien._

_Elle aime les fleurs et le bon vin._

_Toi, tu te contentes de bière_

_Et du hockey tout l'hiver._

_Pendant que ta femme magasine_

_Avec une supposé copine_

_Ta femme elle aime la belle musique_

_Et les gens qui sont magnétique._

« Délabrement ? Tu as trouvé ce mot où au juste ? En lisant le Cosmo ? »

« Angel, je suis secrétaire de direction, je tape des rapports avec des mots de plus de trois lettres très souvent ! »

« Je continue à dire que tu aurais du accepter ce poste d'assistante gérante à la boutique Alpha au centre commercial, on aurait eu des réductions sur des tas de trucs. »

« Travailler dans une boutique branchée est un rêve d'ado Angel, j'ai hâte qu'un jour tu grandisses ! »

« Harmony y travaille à ce que je sache ! »

« Harmony est une idiote ! »

C'est vrai qu'Harmony n'a jamais été très brillante, elle avait essayé de lui faire croire il y a deux ans que Buffy avait un amant, ce qui était une idée absolument ridicule, pourquoi aurait-elle un amant alors qu'elle l'avait lui ? D'accord, elle lui reprochait souvent de n'avoir aucune culture, ni de savoir vivre mais qui en avait besoin quand on avait son sex-appeal ?

_Ta femme tu ne la connais pas bien._

_Elle aime le chant d'alexandrin_

_Elle se fou de la prose partout_

_Sur la chatte de ses rendez-vous._

_Elle aime les parfums de l'amour_

_Mais toi t'es aveugle et tes sourd _

_Ta femme tu ne la connais pas bien._

_Et comment, qu'elle se tape le voisin_

« Écoute Angel, j'avais oublié de te le dire mais je vais au cinéma avec Willow, alors ne m'attend pas. »

« Bien sur bébé, amuse toi, je commanderai une pizza ! »

Il la regarda partir un peu soulagé, il allait pouvoir regarder la télé en paix !

Il venait de s'ouvrir une autre bière quand ce qu'il appelait la cacophonie de William commença, des gémissements, des supplications résonnaient de l'appartement de son crétin de cousin. Sûrement une putain qu'il se louait quelque fois par semaine pour donner des vacances à sa main droite. En tout cas une chose était sure, la fille était une actrice, car il était impossible que ce type puisse faire jouir une femme aussi fort.

Même Buffy ne gémissait pas autant quand il la baisait et tout le monde sait à quel point il est doué…

_Ta femme tu ne la connais pas bien._

_La télé t'a gravement atteint._

_Madame elle n'est pas là ce soir._

_Elle s'est vêtue de léopard._

_Elle est allée au cinéma._

_Voir un film tourné sous les draps._

_Moi, ta femme je la connais bien._

_Car je sais qui est le voisin._

Oui, décidément sa vie était vraiment géniale. En tout cas mille fois mieux que celle de cet idiot de William.

Contenté avec lui-même, il pris une gorgée de bière et se cala dans son fauteuil. Il ne broncha même pas quand une voix qui sonnait étrangement comme celle de sa femme hurla :

« Oh oui ! William, c'est si bon ! Je vais jouir ! »

Non, sa vie était trop géniale.


	2. Chapter 2

Femme 2

Spike montait les escaliers qui le menaient à son appartement minable qu'il louait dans un des quartiers louches de Sunnydale. Il arrivait à son étage quand il croisa son cousin Angel et sa femme Buffy. Comme à son habitude, Angel s'empressa de mettre son bras autour d'elle comme si c'était naturel chez lui, alors que Spike savait très bien qu'il ne le faisait que pour l'embêter.

Il y a quelques années cette image l'aurait tué, mais plus maintenant. Une fois qu'ils furent passés, il se retourna pour observer Buffy s'éloigner, ses hanches se balançant doucement, elle se retourna et lui fit un clin d'œil et il pu lire _'à plus tard' _sur ses lèvres. La raison pour laquelle les fausses expositions d'affection d'Angel ne le touchait plus était fort simple, il se tapait sa femme dans tous les recoins de cet immeuble et ce dans toutes les positions possibles et sous son nez. Il avait quitté Sunnydale toute suite après leur mariage, incapable de tolérer de les voir afficher leur bonheur à sa face. Il avait beaucoup voyagé, avait rencontré des tas de gens intéressants, avait baisé des tas de jolies femmes et il était devenu Spike. Quand il fut sur que William était complètement mort, il était revenu à Sunnydale

Il avait donc loué un appartement en face du leur voulant leur montrer à quel point il était mieux q'eux maintenant mais il n'avait pas imaginé retrouvé une toute nouvelle Buffy à son arrivée. Quand il l'avait revu il avait toute suite compris que l'adolescente qu'il avait connu n'existait plus, elle était devenue une femme cultivée, sure d'elle, presque froide, prise dans un mauvais mariage avec un mari qui ne la méritait pas. Il n'avait pas emménagé depuis deux jours que déjà il l'a sautait sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la cage d'escaliers du troisième étage qui donnait sur le devant de l'immeuble en pleine nuit. Le danger de se faire prendre décuplant leur excitation, et depuis ils se voyaient plusieurs fois par semaine sans que son cher cousin ne s'en rende compte, une preuve de plus que le type était un idiot surtout avec le bruit qu'ils faisaient tous les deux dans l'appartement juste à côté du sien.

En riant, il pénétra dans son appartement, il se déplaça vers son répondeur et écouta ses messages.

« William, c'est tante Sally. J'appelais pour savoir si tu serais présent au brunch demain, le père Orilley sera là mais tu n'es pas obligé, bien sur. En tout cas, appelle moi. »

Sa tante Sally, la mère de ce cher Angel n'arrêtait pas de l'inviter à ses dîners de famille par respect pour ses parents et à chaque fois elle priait Dieu pour qu'il ne soit pas présent. C'était exactement pour cela qu'il se faisait un plaisir de ne pas en manquer un, cela bien sur et la joie que Buffy lui et avaient de la mettre sans dessus dessous tandis qu'Angel ignorant comme toujours regardait béatement devant lui en se goinfrant comme un porc. Parfois, il se demandait lequel des deux elle détestait le plus, lui ou sa belle fille, ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'elle n'avait jamais approuvé le choix d'épouse de son fils et Buffy lui rendait au centuple.

…………………………….

Quand Buffy cogna chez lui ce soir là, il pris son temps avant de répondre la laissant mariner dans son excitation et quand il ouvrit la porte, il en eut le souffle coupé. Elle portait un pantalon avec des motifs léopard qui la moulait comme une deuxième peau et une camisole noire qui laissait peu de place à l'imagination.

« Ton mari t'a laissé sortir ainsi ? », lui demanda-t-il nonchalant.

« Il regardait la télévision, j'aurais pu défiler nue qu'il n'aurait rien remarqué ! Ça te plait ? », lui demanda t-elle d'une voix féline.

« Laisse moi te montrer à quel point. », il la souleva contre la porte avant d'écraser sa bouche sur la sienne, l'embrassant passionnément. Il ignore comment il a réussit son coup, mais quelques minutes plus tard, Buffy était nue, son corps portant une fine couche de sueur tandis qu'à genoux entre ses jambes il festoyait sur elle, léchant et suçant son clitoris tandis qu'elle criait dans le plaisir, son orgasme s'approchant à grands pas, ses ongles creusant dans son scalpe. Mais il ne déviait pas de son but. Elle jouit sur sa langue hurlant son nom comme une femme possédée.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de redescendre, il la jeta sur le divan et la pénétra violemment, elle jouit de nouveau à son invasion sa tête rejetée en arrière, ses seins pointant vers le ciel. Il en pris un dans sa bouche et suça son mamelon comme un nouveau né. La sueur de leur corps dégoulinant entre eux, il la baisa implacablement, voulant lui donner encore du plaisir tout en trouvant le sien.

Finalement, comme à chaque fois son regard croisa le sien et il se noya dans ses yeux verts, malgré toute sa bonne volonté dans des moments comme celui là, quand il était perdu dans ses profondeurs il aurait tout donner pour que ce moment ne finisse jamais. De cette façon, elle n'aurait pas à retourner vers un mari qui l'ignorait et lui n'aurait plus à la partager. Il senti ses muscles se serrer autour de sa verge, signe de son orgasme menaçant et juste au moment ou elle jouit il éjacula en elle en blottissant son visage dans son cou.

« Tu seras présent au brunch dominicale demain ? », lui demanda-t-elle doucement tout en caressant son dos.

« Et rater un occasion de voir Angel ? Jamais. », répondit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

« Sally va de nouveau faire une syncope. », dit-elle en riant.

« Peut être que cette fois elle en mourra. »

« J'en doute, je suis intimement convaincue que si jamais il y a un holocauste nucléaire, il n'y a que quatre choses qui survivront, les coquerelles, les rats, wall mart et Sally Oconor. »

« Tu as sans doute raison, on ne peut tuer le diable. »

…………………

Quand Buffy arriva chez sa belle famille, elle remarqua que sa belle mère regardait partout comme un animal effrayé, quand elle les vit elle ignora Buffy comme d'habitude et entraîna son garçon chéri dans le salon.

« Oh, Angel, tu dois absolument tenir compagnie au pasteur et sa femme pendant que je m'occupe de finir les préparatifs. Puisque ton père préfère la compagnie de son journal comme d'habitude. »

« Vous semblez nerveuse, Sally. », lui fit remarquer Buffy, « Vous devriez faire ce que vous faites d'habitude, je ne sais pas, préparer la fin du monde ? égorger des bébés ? »

Sally se contenta de faire comme si elle n'avait rien entendu ce qui l'a rendit curieuse. Normalement une telle remarque aurait eu droit a un lot de jérémiade sur son manque de respect, etc, mais quand elle arriva dans la pièce où était rassemblé les invités elle compris pourquoi… William, habillé avec un chemise blanche sans manche qui épousait son torse musculaire comme un deuxième peau flirtait effrontément avec la femme du pasteur et Buffy du se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire aux effort que le pasteur faisait pour attirer son attention loin de celle-ci qui semblait un peu trop apprécier ses avances.

« Dites moi William, c'est une cicatrice intéressante que vous avez sur l'épaule, vous avez été victime d'un accident ? »

« Non, c'est un souvenir que j'ai ramené du Vietnam. »

« Vous étiez soldat ? », demanda-t-il surpris, « Vous semblez pourtant si jeune, ça doit être vos cheveux, cette guerre fut vraiment horrible. »

« Oui, en effet. Mais j'étais à peine né ! Moi je parlais de l'année dernière, une prostitué m'a tiré dessus. », répondit-il sans broncher en lançant un regard totalement décadent à l'épouse de celui-ci qui rougit comme une écolière en riant sottement. Sally faillit s'étrangler de rage tandis que le pasteur ignorait si il devait prendre sa réponse au sérieux. Quand Spike l'a vit s'approcher, il la déshabilla du regard avant de s'écrier sarcastiquement :

« Tiens, si ce n'est pas sa majesté Angel et la femme qui a allumé un brasier dans mon cœur. »

« Ce qui change agréablement de toutes les femmes qui ont causé une sensation de brûlure sur une autre partie de ton anatomie ! », lui répondit Buffy du tac au tac, ce qui le fit sourire.

« Buffy, voyons. », reprocha Angel outré qu'elle utilise un tel langage et Sally s'empressa de changer de sujet.

« Pasteur Orilley, vous saviez que ma fille Darla et mon gendre Riley allait avoir un bébé ? Ils seront d'ailleurs ici d'une minute à l'autre, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ? », s'exclama-t-elle enchantée.

« Comment ces deux êtres sans cœurs ont-il pu concevoir un enfant, vraiment c'est un mystère ?! », demanda Buffy de façon rhétorique.

« La médecine a fait d'immenses progrès, je suis sur qu'ils pourront se débarrasser de sa queue fourchue dès sa venue au monde. », répondit Spike.

Son beau père Ethan qui se retenait pour ne pas éclater de rire depuis plusieurs minutes décida d'intervenir avant que sa femme ne pète un câble. Personnellement, il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Buffy avait épousé son fils, il aimait le garçon vraiment, mais ils étaient si différent tous les deux et en plus celui-ci refusait d'avancer et de mettre derrière ses années dorées de l'époque du lycée. Elle aurait du choisir un homme instruit avec la capacité de déclencher en elle un torrent d'émotions, un homme comme William par exemple…

« Buffy, vous avez lu le Sunnydale news dernièrement ? Je ne m'y retrouve plus vraiment depuis qu'ils ont accepté les annonces de mariage de couple du même sexe ! Regardez, eux par exemple, il s'agit de deux hommes ou d'un couple de lesbienne ? »

Buffy observa attentivement la photo.

« Je crois qu'il s'agit d'un couple hétéro particulièrement laid ! »

Angel qui voulait comme à son habitude se rendre intéressant sauta dans la conversation :

« Justement, j'ai un employé au cinéma, Andrew, qui est gay. C'est vraiment un gentil garçon, nous avons eu une longue conversation ou nous avons échangé nos point de vue sur le monde, il a dit qu'il avait rarement parlé à quelqu'un d'aussi éclairé. », se vanta Angel fièrement.

« Super intéressant ! Et toi, tu étais où pendant ce temps là ? », lui demanda Spike sarcastique.

Angel se contenta de lui lancer un regard vide comme si William n'existait même pas dans son univers, Buffy par contre ne pu se retenir de rire ce qui lui gagna un regard noir de sa belle mère.

« Je suis vraiment désolé de tout ça, ma belle fille et mon neveu n'ont aucune manière ! »

« Moi je les trouve charmants.», s'empressa de répondre la femme du pasteur, « Surtout votre neveu. »

William se mit à rire et Buffy roula ses yeux.

« Je n'en doute pas un instant, la pauvre bave pratiquement sur le plancher. », rajouta-t-elle sarcastique, si bas que seulement William pouvait entendre.

« Jalouse, amour ? », demanda Spike d'un ton coquin.

« Pas du tout ! Tu n'es pas aussi irrésistible que tu veux bien le croire. », lui dit-elle sur le même ton.

« Qu'est-ce que vous chuchotez tous les deux ? », demanda Angel qui semblait tout à coup revenir sur terre. Il pris Buffy par la main et l'entraîna loin de son cousin.

Il lui arrivait de se demander si Buffy et William n'étaient pas de mèche pour le faire passer pour un imbécile, mais il abandonna toute suite l'idée quand il regarda son cousin. Qui pouvait vraiment penser que des cheveux de cette couleur était sexy ? Vraiment, il devait illuminé dans le noir ! Non, il devait se faire des idées, Buffy l'aimait beaucoup trop pour cela, elle ne faisait que le taquiner comme d'habitude.


	3. Chapter 3

Ta femme 3

Le déjeuner d'hier avait été affreux, pourtant les choses allaient si bien, Sally était à deux doigts de sombrer dans une dépression profonde, Darla et son ennuyeux mari se sont décommandés à la dernière minute, ils allaient passer à table lorsque Parker le cousin d'Angel du côté maternel est arrivé avec sa nouvelle fiancé Harmony Kendall. Soyons honnête, les gens auraient été moins surpris si Angel avait annoncé qu'il avait trouvé un remède contre le cancer ! Harmony est sûrement la pire calamité à s'être abattue sur ce monde après les coupes afros. Elle avait été la bête noire de Buffy depuis l'école primaire, c'est d'ailleurs pourquoi aussi tôt qu'Angel était parti promener le chien, elle avait couru dans l'appartement de Spike.

Quand elle y entra en trombe, celui-ci était en train de faire des redressements assis et elle observa un instant ses muscles luisants de sueur.

« Terre à Buffy ? »

« Désolée, tu es juste trop craquant, mais avant d'enlever le reste de tes vêtements et de te faire l'amour sur ce plancher, est-ce que Xander est rentré de son rendez vous ? »

Xander était le meilleur ami de Spike, ils partageaient tous les deux un appartement pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il détestait habiter seul et puis Buffy avait l'impression de retourner à l'époque de l'école primaire quand ils avaient tous les trois fondé un club secret dans le jardin de ses parents, tous les deux étaient sa famille en quelque sorte, la seule qui lui restait depuis la mort de sa mère étant donné que la seule idée de considérer Angel comme sa famille la tuait lentement à l'intérieur.

« Non, pas encore. »

« Dommage, j'étais sure qu'il serait déjà rentré et dans son lit en train de se gaver de chocolat pour oublier à quel point sa vie est injuste ! », dit-elle en riant.

« Je te signale que c'est ton ami, Buffy. », lui dit Spike en soupirant.

« Et alors ? J'avais envie de chocolat, c'est un crime ? »

Spike se mit à rire à son tour et l'empoigna la déposant sur son épaule et l'entraînant vers sa chambre à coucher lui donnant une claque sur les fesses.

« Spike ! Dépose moi ! Nous devons parler, c'est important. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de plus important que toi et moi en sueur essayant de se donner le plus d'orgasmes possible ? »

En fait, quand on le prenait de cette manière le choix était plus tôt facile, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rappelle pourquoi elle avait senti l'urgence de parler à Spike et avait mis Angel à la porte avec le chien aussitôt que le dîner était terminé.

Vivre avec Angel était une expérience qui valait quand même le détour, comme aujourd'hui, quand elle était revenue du travail il n'était pas à sa place habituelle, c'est-à-dire avachi sur le sofa, non il était dans la cuisine en train de cuisiner, du moins ce qu'Angel appelait de la cuisine, il essayait avec courage de mettre une tranche de fromage entre deux tranches de pains…

« Angel, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? »

« Pas du tout, pourquoi ? »

« D'habitude tu préférais mourir plutôt que de lever le petit doigt dans la cuisine. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je t'ai déjà amené le petit déjeuner au lit ! »

« Oui, il y a huit ans. », lui répondit-elle sarcastique.

« Tu vois, je fais ma part ! J'ai vraiment été surpris tu sais, quand Parker est arrivé avec Harmony, mais je suis heureux pour eux de cette façon ça nous fera un couple d'amis avec qui faire des sorties, tu sais ? »

Mille images se bousculaient dans sa tête, elle se voyait assise dans un bar écoutant Harmony parler tandis que les garçons se saoulaient à la bière en jouant au billard ou pire encore, obligée de porter une robe en tafta rose et d'être la demoiselle d'honneur de la futur madame Abhrams ! Non, même l'idée de faire l'amour avec Spike ne pouvait boucher ces visions horribles.

« Spike, je suis sérieuse, dépose moi. », il a remi par terre à contre cœur.

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si important ? »

« Tu crois que je vais parler d'un sujet aussi douloureux à jeun ? Tu es fou ! Sers moi un verre, et un double ! »

« A vos ordres, milady. », il était en train de leur préparer des scotchs sur la glace quand la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit et que Xander entra en trombe, un pot de crème glacée déjà bien entamée dans la main.

« Ta soirée s'est mal passée ? », demanda Spike en voyant son état.

« Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait penser une telle chose ? »

« J'en sais rien, peut-être le fait que ta cravate est tachée de sauce au chocolat et que tu essaies d'ingurgiter un litre de glace en une seule bouchée ? »

« C'était horrible ! Elle a rencontré quelqu'un d'autre ! »

« Elle aurait pu te le dire avant, plutôt que de sortir avec toi ! »

« Elle l'a rencontré pendant le film ! », dit-il d'un air outré, Buffy et Spike ne purent s'empêcher de rire au ridicule de la situation. Ils adoraient Xander mais il était un désastre ambulant quand il s'agissait de relation amoureuse, il avait été largué tellement de fois qu'ils avaient fini par cesser de compter.

« C'est ça, riez ! Mais vous n'êtes pas mieux moi je vous signale ! En passant, William tu dois absolument te remettre à sortir avec des femmes et par là je ne parle pas seulement de celle de ton cousin ! »

« Hey ! », répondit Buffy outrée mais Xander continua comme si il n'avait rien entendu, « En fait, j'ai la personne parfaite pour toi, brune, la trentaine, elle travaille au même bureau que moi et… »

« Oh mon Dieu ! Pas celle qui passe son temps à organiser des pic niques pour des œuvres caritatives ! », dit Spike d'un ton dégoûté, « Tout le monde à ton bureau l'appelle 'mère Thérésa' dans son dos ! »

« Bien sur que non, ça c'est moi ! Celle dont je te parle est de sexe féminin ! »

« Toi aussi, si on en juge par les pantalons que tu portes ! », répondit Buffy.

« Tu n'es pas obligée d'être méchante, uniquement car tu as fait un mauvais mariage et que j'essaie de matcher ton amant avec une autre ! », lui répondit-il offusqué.

« Qu'est-ce que je suis bête ! Je suis ton amie depuis plus de vingt ans, j'aurais du le savoir que tu ne pense qu'à toi ! », lui dit Buffy comme si c'était une chose totalement naturelle, ce qui était en fait le cas, Xander avait tendance a être nombriliste parfois…

« Buffy cesse d'oublier les choses importantes. », lui répondit Spike sarcastique.

« Ma vie sentimentale est un fiasco et personne ne me comprend ! », répliqua Xander en colère sortant en coup de vent de la pièce.

« Parker va épouser Harmony et Angel veut qu'on devienne ami. », lui hurla Buffy. Sa bombe eu exactement l'effet escompté, Xander recula dans la pièce un sourire sur son visage.

« Il n'y a rien qui me rend plus heureux que quand les autres sont malheureux ! Allez Buffy, raconte moi tout. », lui dit-il d'un ton compatissant.

Une heure plus tard, la bouteille de scotch était à moitié vide et Buffy était assise sur les genoux de Spike complètement paumée tandis que Xander était au téléphone avec la fille de son rendez-vous qui semblait subitement avoir changé d'avis…

« Spike sincèrement, c'est déjà assez difficile d'être mariée à ton cousin, si je dois en plus me coltiner cette idiote d'Harmony dans votre famille, je ne survivrais pas ! »

« Tu as raison, c'est à la limite du supportable, bien qu'elle et Angel aient des point communs. »

« Lesquels ? »

« Ils adorent tous les deux le nouveau format de _Starmag _et ils ignorent qui se présente à la présidence. » Buffy se mit à rire.

« Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que nous allons faire ? »

« Je sais, dimanche prochain chez tante Sally j'entraînerai subtilement Harmony à l'écart, je la séduis et comme elle succombe à mes charmes tu entraînes mon cousin Parker vers nous, il nous voit, cri, hurle, pleure et c'est la rupture assurée ! En plus, Sally prendra des semaines à s'en remettre. »

Buffy lui embrassa le bout du nez.

« Tu es vraiment diabolique. Si ils décernaient un prix Nobel de la malversation, tu serais le gagnant à coup sur. »

Ils passèrent quelques minutes en silence, perdus chacun dans leurs pensées.

« C'est vraiment cruel en fin de compte ? », demanda Buffy avec remord.

Spike consentit d'un hochement de tête, ensuite ils éclatèrent de rire levant leurs verres en trinquant.

« A notre génie diabolique ! »

……………………………………

« Pourquoi es-tu toujours mariée à Angel ? », la question de Willow pris Buffy par surprise.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ? »

« Je veux dire, tu passes ton temps à me dire à quel point il t'énerve, tu couches avec son cousin qui se trouve être aussi ton meilleur ami, je me demande pourquoi tu restes avec lui ? »

La question était assez perspicace quand on y réfléchissait bien, pourquoi en effet ?

« Et bien je suis avec lui depuis des années et puis ça serait étrange si je divorçais avec Angel mais continuais de voir Spike, non ? »

« Attends, tu restes mariée pour continuer de voir ton amant ? Vous n'avez pas pensé à sortir ensemble à la place ? »

«Spike et moi ? Tu es folle ! Nous sommes des amis, c'est tout ! »

« Oui, à d'autres ! Depuis quand exactement couchez-vous ensemble ? »

« Environs cinq ans, si on ne compte pas la première fois désastreuse que nous avons eu dans la cabane dans l'arbre quand nous avions douze ans. Ensuite, la vie s'est chargée de nous mettre dans deux mondes différents mais nous sommes toujours restés amis en quelque sorte et puis du jour au lendemain il est parti, il a pris son sac à dos et a fait le tour du monde… Écoute, je l'ai perdu durant des années, je ne le perdrai pas à nouveau, il n'en est pas question. »

Quand elle avait compris qu'il était parti sans même lui dire au revoir, elle avait eu l'impression qu'un trou immense avait pris place dans son cœur et elle n'avait jamais été la même après ça.

………………………

Spike rentrait du boulot un peu plus tard que prévu, il s'était accroché les pieds au bar d'à côté et avait ingurgité plusieurs Jack Daniel's, c'était son rituel du mardi en quelque sorte, tout pour éviter d'être dans les parages pour les mardi, nuit de couple de Buffy et Angel, sincèrement il se demandait pourquoi elle se donnait encore la peine de coucher avec lui, elle ne voyait pas qu'elle perdait son temps ? En plus quel genre d'homme planifie la journée ou il sautera sa femme ? Il n'a jamais entendu parlé du moment présent ? Mais il savait que d'un autre côté, si elle arrêtait de lui donner ce qu'il voulait une fois par semaine, il deviendrait suspicieux même si il avait le cerveau de la taille d'un petit pois et la libido d'un chat crevé. Heureusement pour Buffy d'ailleurs, la pauvre, il ne l'imaginait pas passer plusieurs heures par semaines sous un Angel transpirant et haletant… ça y est, cette image était gravée dans son cerveau, il devait absolument prendre un autre verre pour l'effacer. Il entra en titubant dans son appartement pour trouver Xander en train de repasser ses chemises, le pauvre avait une tendance malsaine à ressembler à Martha Stuwart sur l'acide...

« Désolé d'être en retard, chéri, j'espère que les enfants sont couchés et que tu m'as gardé mon dîner au chaud ? », dit Spike d'un ton taquin en rentrant.

« Spike, pour le dernière fois je ne suis pas ta femme ! », répondit-il outré, « Mais bon, tu pourrais appeler quand tu rentres tard, ça m'éviterais d'avoir à mettre une assiette dans le four pour toi ! Mais non, ça fait des milliers de fois que je te le demande et comme d'habitude, tu n'écoutes jamais ! »

Tout en parlant, il sorti une assiette du four et lui servi.

« On peut reprendre cette conversation plus tard ? Tu gâches mon état d'ivresse. »

« Et tu es bourré pourquoi cette fois ? Oh, laisse tomber, on est mardi le jour de l'oscar du meilleur faux orgasme de tous les temps ! », tout en parlant Xander alla lui servir un verre, « Cette histoire devient ridicule, j'espère que vous en êtes conscients. C'était absurde au lycée quand vous feignez n'être que des amis et que tu traînais ton cœur brisé dans les couloirs comme un âme hantée et c'était même plus trop drôle de la voir embrasser Angel tout en te cherchant des yeux comme un enfant qui a l'angoisse de la séparation avec sa mère ! Mais que vous jouiez toujours à cela, dix ans plus tard, ça frôle la maladie mentale ! »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Buffy est mon amie et tu le sais très bien ! »

Xander se contenta de rouler des yeux dans son dos. Finalement, comparé à ces deux là, sa vie amoureuse était loin d'être pathétique.

« Donc ça ne te dérange pas de savoir qu'Angel doit travailler ce soir et que leur petite soirée est à l'eau ? », lui demanda Xander l'air de rien.

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase que Spike était déjà rendu dans l'appartement d'en face.

Xander ferma la porte au son du rire de Buffy qui résonnait dans tout l'étage. Si au moins ils étaient discrets, Angel pourrait avoir le crédit d'avoir un peu d'intelligence mais non, la seule chose qu'il n'avait pas fait c'était de baiser comme des bêtes sur la table de la cuisine pendant que celui-ci mangeait tellement leur relation était évidente pour tout le monde, mais le pauvre type vivait toujours béatement dans l'ignorance.


	4. Chapter 4

Ta femme 4

Le monde était parsemé de choses horribles : la famine, les génocide, l'invention des talons compensés, mais Darla Oconor remportait la palme d'or du tableau des atrocités, pas physiquement bien sur car si on pouvait faire abstraction de sa personnalité elle était belle à couper le souffle, mais ça s'arrêtait là.

Riley Finn quatrième du nom, mais un crétin de première catégorie, était un des nombreux maris que Darla avait eu dans sa vie, mais il était le premier à être assez idiot pour lui faire un enfant ! Heureusement d'ailleurs car pour autant que William était concerné, il y avait assez de Oconor sur cette planète. Ils étaient tous au salon participant à un autre long brunch dominicale plus connu sous le nom du 'cirque Oconor'. Harmony qui était nouvelle dans la famille était accaparée par Darla qui lui racontait en détail son prodigieux mariage, William de son côté observait du coin de l'œil Buffy qui essayait de bailler discrètement. Il repensa alors à la fellation prodigieuse qu'elle lui avait fait ce matin dans la laverie de leur immeuble, elle avait la bouche la plus douée de la terre, rien qu'à y repenser ses jambes tremblaient encore.

« Oh Harmony, tu dois absolument voir les photo de mon mariage ! Je les ai ici quelque part. », elle fouilla dans la valise qui lui servait de bourse pour en ressortir un album photo, « Tiens les voila, c'était une cérémonie magnifique, le coucher de soleil en arrière plan, maman pleurait à chaudes larmes. Toute la famille était présente. »

Harmony qui était tombée sous le charme de William à la seconde ou elle avait vu essayait de l'inclure dans la conversation sans arrêt, à son grand bonheur d'ailleurs, cela rendrait la première partie du plan A qui s'intitulait 'se débarrasser de la blondasse' beaucoup plus facile.

« Oh William, vous y êtes allé accompagné de votre petite amie ? », demanda-t-elle curieuse ignorant totalement Darla.

« William n'était pas invité. », répliqua Darla sèchement.

En effet, depuis qu'il avait malencontreusement couché avec la mère de son dernier mari, il était devenu l'homme à abattre.

« Comme j'ai assisté au trois premiers, c'est un peu comme si j'avais vu les répétitions. », il se tourna vers le pasteur qui était de nouveau invité et lui demanda d'un air sérieux :

« Dites moi mon père, est-ce qu'on dit toujours 'jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare' quand la mariée est une veuve noire ? », sur ses dernières paroles, il se leva pour se rendre au jardin laissant Darla écumer sa rage. Une fois qu'il fut à l'extérieur, il s'assied sur un des hamacs et respira l'air frais. Il y avait une limite à ce que tout homme pouvait endurer même pour faire tourner en bourrique sa famille et comme il l'avait prévu, Harmony ne tarda pas à la rejoindre.

« Je dois avouer que tu n'es pas comme dans mes souvenirs, William. », lui fit remarquer celle-ci en s'approchant avec ce qu'elle croyait être une démarche sexy, mais qui ressemblait à un pingouin hors de l'eau.

Spike lui fit son sourire le plus séduisant tout en s'étirant doucement pour qu'elle puisse voir ses muscles.

« Les gens changent, les vilains petits canards peuvent devenir des cygnes mais pour certains papillons même les années ne peuvent atténuer leur beauté. », tout en lui ronronna des compliments insipide il s'approcha d'elle doucement.

« Tu veux que je te montre quelque chose, ma belle ? », elle rougit doucement tout en lui tendant sa main.

« Bien sur. », il l'entraîna avec lui vers la roseraie où Buffy devait les rejoindre dans quelques minutes.

« Tu crois que Parker s'inquiétera ? », lui demanda-t-elle légèrement apeurée.

« Parker est un grand garçon, ma belle. »

« Tu as raison ! », et elle marcha d'un pas plus assuré à ses côtés.

……………………..

Buffy avait vu William s'éloigner et Harmony le suivre discrètement. Connaissant William, il aurait Harmony haletante et prête à lui vendre son âme en moins de dix minutes ! C'était donc à elle de jouer, prenant une grande inspiration elle s'approcha de Parker qui regardait un match à la télé et durant un instant elle ressentit quelque chose de complètement inédit, de la pitié pour Harmony. Parker était de tous les hommes qu'elle avait connu le plus répugnant, il se servait des femmes pour ensuite les rejeter brutalement, la seule raison pour laquelle il voulait épouser Harmony c'était que son père lui avait donné un an pour se caser sinon il perdait ses précieux millions d'héritage, mais jamais il ne tolérerait l'affront qu'elle ait osé le tromper avec William. Parker et Angel le détestaient tous les deux avec passion. Heureusement pour Buffy elle connaissait chacune de ses faiblesses, mais surtout sa plus grande. Les femmes. Surtout celle des autres.

Profitant du fait qu'Angel aidait sa mère dans la cuisine, elle s'approcha de lui un sourire félin aux lèvres.

« Parker, j'ai l'impression de ne pas t'avoir vu depuis une éternité ! », il leva les yeux de la télévision et l'observa de la tête aux pieds. Elle se pencha pour lui parler tout bas lui laissant une vue appétissante de son décolleté.

« Je trouve dommage que toi et moi nous n'ayons jamais pris le temps de mieux se connaître. »

Parker la couva longuement du regard.

« Buffy, que dirais-tu d'une promenade, histoire de compenser le temps perdu ? », Buffy lui donna un sourire éblouissant.

_Bingo ! _pensa-t-elle et entraîna Parker au lieu de rendez-vous que William et elle avaient établi.

…………………

William regardait du coin de l'oeil la sortie menant à la roseraie tout en essayant de calmer quelque peu les ardeurs d'Harmony. À la seconde ou ils avaient été seuls, elle s'était ruée sur lui comme une femme affamée l'appelant 'ours blond' et essayant de lui enlever ses vêtements ! C'est pour ça qu'il fut soulagé de voir Parker et Buffy descendre vers eux, il essaya de calmer la rage qu'il ressentait quand il vit la main de Parker sur les fesses de celle-ci, pour ne pas exploser il empoigna Harmony et l'embrassa passionnément, ses mains détachants la fermeture de sa robe.

Buffy les aperçu avant Parker, ils étaient enlacés dans un baiser passionné. Voir William ainsi, aussi intime avec une autre femme, lui donna soudain la nausée, elle n'était pas idiote, elle savait que parfois il y avait d'autres femmes qu'elle dans sa vie, après tout ils n'étaient qu'amis et elle-même avait un mari, mais rien de ce qu'elle pensa pour s'efforcer de se convaincre n'atténua sa douleur.

Elle fut tirée de sa torpeur par la voix fâchée de Parker qui fonçait vers sa fiancée, la retirant des bras de William avant de lui donner un solide coup de poing qu'il esquiva avec grâce avant de l'immobiliser.

« Du calme, mon vieux ! Je n'y peux rien si elle me trouve irrésistible ! », lui dit-il d'une voix dangereuse.

Harmony de son côté pleurait comme une hystérique.

« Je te jure, Parker, que je n'y suis pour rien ! »

Parker avait beaucoup de défauts mais il n'était pas idiot, il savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait rien contre William, la force avec laquelle il le retenait parlait d'elle-même. Il s'éloigna donc blessé dans son orgueil avec une Harmony larmoyante sur ses talons.

Buffy et William restèrent tous les deux face à face en silence, leur plan avait marché c'est vrai, mais étrangement ils n'en ressentaient aucune joie.

« Ça va toi ? », lui demanda-t-elle doucement essayant de bloquer les images d'Harmony et lui ensemble, mais en vain.

« Oui et toi ? », juste l'idée que Parker ait mit ses mains sales sur elle le dégoûtait.

Des hurlements se firent entendre de la maison et ils virent Angel arriver en courant.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, bon sang ? », demanda-t-il à Buffy, « Parker parle d'annuler les fiançailles et Harmony est en larme ! »

« Rien du tout. », lui répondit Buffy lui prenant le bras, « Viens, nous rentrons. »

« Buffy, dit moi ce qui se passe ? », au même moment on entendit Sally hurler :

« William ! Cette fois tu es allé trop loin ! », Spike mit son petit sourire baveux fermement en place avant de s'éloigner, « Je crois que Tante Sally me demande. »

Buffy le regarda partir le cœur lourd, un peu comme si elle le voyait pour la dernière fois et cette simple idée la terrorisait mais elle ne fit rien pour le retenir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Angel et elle étaient en direction de leur appartement, la dernière chose dont ils avaient été témoin était Sally pétant un câble face à William qui la regardait l'air blasé, Parker et Harmony étaient nulle part en vue.

………………………………..

Deux jours étaient passés depuis qu'ils avaient mis leur plan à exécution dans la roseraie et William n'avait pas vu Buffy depuis, jamais il ne pourrait oublier la douleur dans son regard quand elle l'avait vu avec Harmony, mais plus le temps passait et plus la honte qu'il ressentait de l'avoir fait souffrir se changeait en colère. Elle avait été d'accord avec ce plan depuis le début et en plus c'est elle qui était mariée, pas lui bon sang ! Pourquoi aurait-elle le droit de virevolter entre lui et son mari tandis qu'il devait vivre cloîtré dans l'appartement d'à côté attendant son bon vouloir.

Xander de son côté n'aidait pas la situation, depuis qu'il le connaissait Xander avait vogué de déceptions amoureuses en déceptions amoureuses mais depuis les deux denier jours, monsieur vivait une nouvelle relation tandis que lui se noyait dans la déchéance. La vie était vraiment injuste, il ne pouvait pas être malheureux, au moins faire semblant par simple égard pour lui, mais non monsieur affichait son nouveau bonheur à son visage et pour combler son malheur, il voulait à tout prix lui présenter !

« William, je te présente ma nouvelle copine, Anya. »

« Enchanté, Anya. », il lui tendit la main poliment quand en fait à l'intérieur il avait envie de lui hurler de sortir.

« Moi aussi, j'emmène mon Xander manger au Vartelli, ce soir. », William leva un sourcil curieux.

« Vous êtes une fille pleine d'avenir ! Cette endroit n'est pas donné, laissez moi deviner, vous faites chanter le hommes mariés pour de l'argent ? », lui demanda-t-il faussement, quelque chose chez cette fille l'énervait au plus au point.

« Spike, franchement ! », lui dit Xander outré par sa réponse.

« Quoi ? Regarde là, avoue qu'elle a le profil ! », Xander se contenta de l'ignorer trop occupé à admirer sa nouvelle petite amie.

« Elle n'est pas fabuleuse ? Anya a fait les plus grosses ventes dans sa compagnie ce mois ci. »

« Wow, c'est très chouette ! », répondit-il blasé.

« Tu trouves ? », demanda Xander extasié.

« Non, mais qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je dise ? »

« Tu sais qu'elle travaille dans la vente par téléphone ? Elle se ra promue chef de d'équipe bientôt. », rajouta Xander fièrement.

« Félicitation Anya ! C'est vraiment incroyable ! »

« Tu es d'accord toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ? », demanda-t-il heureux de nouveau.

« Non, mais je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. », bien qu'il faisait tout en son pouvoir pour être le plus désagréable possible.

Ils collèrent tous les deux dans l'appartement encore une bonne heure, quand ils sont partis William avait envie de se jeter par la fenêtre. Normalement, il aurait appelé Buffy pour se plaindre mais c'était elle la source de ses problèmes. Une bonne cuite, c'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin ! Prenant son manteau, il sorti en direction du bar le plus proche.

……………………………

Pendant ce temps Buffy vivait une des soirées les plus longues de sa vie. William lui manquait terriblement mais elle n'arrivait pas à lui parler de nouveau. Elle avait donc accepté l'invitation à dîner chez sa patronne avec son mari.

« Cordélia, je vous présente mon mari Angel. »

« Enchantée, Angel. », lui dit Cordélia légèrement minaude. Buffy aurait pu jurer qu'elle flirtait avec lui !

Angel de son côté se tourna vers Buffy inquiet et lui demanda à voix basse :

« Comment se fait-il qu'elle connaisse mon nom ? Est-ce qu'on est déjà sorti avec elle ? »

« Oui, quelque part entre jamais et tu es un imbécile ! », lui dit-elle découragée.

« Parfois je me demande si il est vraiment aussi dense ou si il joue la comédie ! », elle dit à personne en particulier, ce qui malheureusement attira l'attention de sa patronne.

« Voyons, Buffy, ne soyez pas trop dure avec lui ! Les hommes sont de grands enfants, il faut être indulgent. », dit-elle gentiment. « Venez Angel, je vais vous montrez ma collection, j'ai les autographes des plus grands joueurs de football de tout les temps ! »

«Vous aimez le foot ? », demanda-t-il surpris.

« Mon père est le propriétaire de 49 ers vous savez ! », et elle l'entraîna laissant Buffy seule avec le mari de celle-ci, un octogénaire tremblant.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, ils rentraient enfin chez eux. Finalement la soirée avait été charmante, le mari de Cordélia, Quentin, avait un esprit vif et s'intéressait à tous les sujets. Cordélia et lui étaient un contraste étonnant, un peu comme elle et son propre mari. Pendant ce temps Angel et Cordy s'entendaient comme des larrons en foire, c'était sûrement basé sur le fait que dans leur tête l'univers tournait autour d'eux.

« Tu sais Buffy, j'ai vraiment aimé ma soirée, d'habitude je déteste rencontrer les gens avec qui tu es ami comme les deux idiots d'en face, mais ta patronne est vraiment quelqu'un de très bien. »

« Oui, sûrement. », lui répondit-elle d'une voix distraite.

Comme à son habitude, il ne porta pas attention et continua de vanter les mérites de Cordélia Chase durant une bonne heure tandis que Buffy essayait vainement d'arrêter de penser à William.


	5. Chapter 5

Ta femme 5

Ce qu'il y avait de bien avec Buffy, c'est que quand elle décidait de ne plus jamais adresser la parole à quelqu'un ça durait rarement très longtemps ! C'est pourquoi quatre jours après qu'elle et William aient cessé tout contact elle entra en trombe dans l'appartement de celui-ci pour être témoin de la chose la plus affreuse qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Xander, les fesses nues, vêtu seulement d'un tablier rose en train de faire la cuisine. Sa première pensée fut bien sur que sa pire crainte c'était en fait concrétisée et que William et lui désespérés par leurs relations avec les femmes avaient choisi de finir gays, mais elle remarqua ensuite la petite blonde assise à la table qui le dévorait du regard.

« Eh bien dis donc chef boyardie, tu lances une nouvelle mode ? », il se retourna en sursaut gêné d'être surpris dans une tenue pareille.

« Buffy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? », Bégaya-t-il légèrement.

« Quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit de visiter mes deux meilleurs amis ? », Demanda-t-elle avec innocence.

« Bien sur ! C'est juste que nous ne t'avons pas vu depuis des jours ! »

« Je sais, d'ailleurs merci beaucoup d'être venu prendre de mes nouvelles ! », lui dit-elle sarcastique.

« Tu sais très bien que je ne me mêle pas des chicanes qu'il y a entre toi et Spike ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que nous nous sommes disputés ? »

« Le fait qu'il est ivre depuis quatre jours et que tu ressembles à de la merde ! Oh, en passant, Buffy je te présente Anya ma petite amie. Anya, c'est Buffy. »

« Enchantée, Buffy. Xander a raison en passant, vous ressemblez vraiment à de la merde ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle est charmante ! », dit Buffy d'un ton moqueur, « Mais après tout, elle couche avec toi elle ne peut pas être totalement normale ! »

« Je n'aime pas entrer dans la moule ! », répondit Anya nullement offusquée par son commentaire et Buffy la regarda étrangement se demandant si elle devait aimer cette fille ou la détester… Elle aurait tout le temps du monde pour y penser plus tard, elle devait parler à William avant.

« Où est Spike ? », demanda-t-elle à Xander.

« Le capitaine Jack Daniel's est au club, il pratique ce soir tu te rappelles bien sur qu'il joue ce week-end ? »

« Bien sur que oui, idiot ! Bon, je vais aller là-bas. Xander, à plus tard, Anya je ne suis pas sure que je suis heureuse de vous avoir connu. »

« C'est normal, je fais souvent cette effet sur les gens. », répondit l'autre femme nullement atteinte.

« Oh, et Buffy ? Parle lui, il va finir par se tuer si il continu de boire à se rythme. Peut-être que toi il t'écoutera. », lui dit Xander.

Elle sorti avec le sentiment étrange d'avoir pénétré dans une autre dimension et se rendit au club.

Quand elle entra, elle remarqua toute suite Spike qui jouait sur scène. Elle s'assit à l'écart pour l'écouter, William avait toujours eu une façon étrange d'écrire des chansons, c'était un mélange entre de la poésie et des inepties totales mais le résultat était étonnant et déjà son premier album commençait à faire parler de lui.

(La chanson qui suit est de Fred Fortin)

_Ma maison tombe, mon toit s'écroule_

_Mon char est parti dans le décor_

_Mon chien a mangé toutes mes poules_

_Aussi ben d'oublier les oeufs d'or_

_Le journal jaunit devant la porte_

_La boîte à malle a crissé le camp_

_On se laisse aller en quelque sorte_

_J'me conte des peurs en attendant_

_J'me branle en même temps que mon vieux lit_

_Mais on fait semblant de ne pas s'entendre_

_Je regarde flotter mon oeil de vitre_

_Pis mon dentier qui rit à se fendre_

_J'me couche dans mon cerne de matelas_

_Ça m'écoeure pas c'est mon aura_

_J'prie le bon Dieu qui se ferme la gueule_

_Pas besoin de lui, je suis bien tout seul _

_J'arrive à peine à m'endormir_

_Par la fenêtre, je peux voir les étoiles_

_J'me demande qu'est-ce que ça fait de mourir_

_J'y pense pas trop, ça me lève le poil_

_La lune que je vois est déjà morte_

_Moi je suis pareil sauf je suis vivant_

_J'me laisse aller en quelque sorte_

_J'me conte des peurs en attendant_

Quand il eut terminé, des applaudissements si firent entendre mais William les entendait à peine, il venait de remarquer Buffy assise au fond de la salle qui le regardait. Après avoir déposé sa guitare, il se dirigea vers elle en prenant bien soin d'attraper son verre à moitié vide de Whisky au passage. Il n'avait pas dessaoulé depuis des jours, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il mettrait fin à son suicide lent à l'alcool uniquement car elle avait décidé de lui faire l'honneur de sa présence.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? », demanda-t-il abruptement.

« J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un imbécile qui tenait toujours sur ses pieds même si son corps était imbibé par l'alcool à 90, je me suis dit que je viendrai voir le spectacle pathétique par moi-même. »

« C'est assez drôle de la part d'une ménagère mal baisée. Quoi ? Le spectacle de la farce qui te sert de mariage ne te suffit plus pour t'amuser ? »

« Spike, je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, parle moi. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? L'écriteau qui dit 'je pense au suicide' que j'ai autour du cou ? », demanda-t-il sarcastiquement.

« Ne sois pas grognon, dis moi ce qui ne va pas. »

« Ça va changer quoi ? Tu ne m'écouteras pas, comme d'habitude ! »

« A partir de maintenant, je te jure de t'écouter. »

« Oui, jusqu'à ce que tu voies quelqu'un que tu connais ou que tu aperçoives ton reflet dans une petite cuillère. »

« Aller, crache, on a pas toute la journée ! », fut sa seule réponse.

« Parfois, je me demande si je pourrais vivre une relation avec une femme. Je veux dire, la relation la plus longue que j'ai eu dans ma vie c'est avec toi et tu es mariée avec mon cousin. »,il lui répondit en bougonnant.

« Rassure toi, c'est impossible tant que tu n'as pas changé de coupe de cheveux ! », lui dit-elle. Il lui lança un regarda noir. « Quoi ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais entendre ? Sérieusement, je ne sais pas quoi te dire, moi aussi cette situation m'énerve autant que toi ! J'ai détesté te voir embrasser Harmonie ! », lui avoua-t-elle.

« Et moi de voir Parker te toucher, mais ce que je déteste par dessus tout, c'est que tu quittes mes bras pour aller rejoindre cet imbécile. Veux-tu bien me dire comment on a pu en arriver là ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, mais c'est toi qui est parti, tu ne m'as même pas fait tes adieux, tu as simplement disparu alors ne vient pas me reprocher d'avoir épousé ton cousin ! »

« Je te signale que tu l'avais épousé avant mon départ ! »

« Et tu ne m'as jamais demandé de ne pas le faire ! », lui rétorqua t-elle.

William soupira irrité, il se demandait pourquoi il se donnait la peine, cette conversation ils l'avaient eu des milliers de fois et ça revenait toujours au même.

« Je me demande pourquoi je perd mon temps avec vous deux, franchement je pourrais trouver mieux comme amis ! », rétorqua-t-il en colère.

« Tu parles de quels amis ? Whisky et Vodka ? », lui demanda-t-elle sarcastique.

« Je crois qu'on devrait arrêter de coucher ensemble. », lui dit-il abruptement.

« Et moi je crois que tu devrais arrêter de boire. »

« Il n'en est pas question ! », lui répondit-il en colère.

« Alors il n'est pas question qu'on cesse de coucher ensemble non plus ! », lui dit-elle sur le même ton.

« Pas de problème alors ! », lui hurla-t-il. Elle se leva debout les mains sur les hanches et le toisa froidement.

« Maintenant, fais moi plaisir de rentrer et de te mettre au lit. Tu sens la cave à vin à des kilomètres et je doute que tu puisses avoir une érection dans cet état ! Rendez-vous chez toi à dix heures comme d'habitude. », sur ces derniers mots elle quitta la table.

« Parfait ! Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour me brosser les dents ! », lui hurla-t-il.

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé de m'embrasser mais de me baiser ! N'oublie pas, dix heures et tu as intérêt à être sobre ! »

William la regarda partir en colère avant de caler son verre et se diriger vers le bar pour appeler un taxi. Il devait rentrer dormir un peu.

…………………..

Quand il arriva à son appartement, il trouva Xander et Anya sur le divan, il passa devant eux sans les saluer et claqua la porte de la salle de bain. Quelques secondes plus tard on pouvait entendre l'eau couler.

« Il n'avait aucune bouteille avec lui et il prend une douche. Buffy doit avoir réussi à lui faire entendre raison. », Pensa Xander tout haut.

« Je dois dire que je ne comprend pas, Buffy c'est sa petite amie ? »

« Oui. En fait non, c'est compliqué, c'est la femme de son cousin. »

« Mais il couche avec elle. »

« Oui. »

« Est-ce qu'ils s'aiment ? »

« Qui ? »

« Lui et Buffy. »

« Totalement. »

« Alors pourquoi reste-t-elle mariée à un autre ? »

« Si seulement quelqu'un avait la réponse… », répondit-il.

« Je trouve tes amis très étranges. »

« Ne m'en parle pas ! », lui fit remarquer Xander déprimé.

………………………………………………

Comme prévu, Buffy arriva à dix heures. Elle trouva William assis devant la télé une bouteille d'eau à la main.

« Tu essaies de te réhydrater ? »

« Très drôle. Tu es venue, finalement. »

« Tu croyais que je ne viendrais pas ? »

« Je dois avouer que quand je me suis réveillé, je n'étais pas sur si j'avais rêvé ou non. », elle se pencha et l'embrassa doucement avant de se mettre à rire.

« Tu t'es brossé les dents finalement ! »

« Oui, j'avais l'impression qu'une famille de bactéries essayait de s'établir. », lui dit-il en rigolant.

Ils restèrent un moment en silence à se regarder.

« Tu m'as manqué.», lui dit-elle tendrement en lui caressant la joue.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi, la vie n'est pas la même sans toi. »

« Tu étais sérieux ce matin quand tu disais que tu voulais qu'on cesse de coucher ensemble ? »

Il soupira avant de se passer la main dans les cheveux.

« Je n'en sais rien. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que notre entente est de plus en plus dure à vivre. Juste cette semaine, j'ai eu envie de pousser Angel dans les escaliers au moins trois fois. »

« Tu as toujours envie de le pousser dans les escaliers ! », lui fit-elle remarquer.

« Je sais, mais cette fois même l'image de son corps grotesque s'écrasant sur le sol n'arrivait pas à m'amuser. »

« Je comprend ce que tu veux dire, je me réveille souvent la nuit en te cherchant avant de me rappeler que ce n'est pas toi qui est à mes côtés. »

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, on ne redevient que des amis ? »

« Oui, je crois que c'est la solution la plus sure. »

« Amis alors. », et ils se serrèrent la main.

Xander qui était dans la cuisine et qui avait entendu leur conversation les interpella :

«Vous êtes fous ma parole ! Buffy, laisse ton crétin de mari et toi Spike sois un homme et demande lui de t'épouser ! ça devient lassant votre histoire à la fin ! », ils le regardèrent tous les deux comme si il venait de cultiver une deuxième tête et Xander serra les poings.

« Laissez tomber ! Vivez malheureux jusqu'à la fin de votre vie, je ne m'en soucie pas ! », et il retourna à ses occupations.

William regarda Buffy en riant.

« Bon sang ! Je croyais que le fait d'avoir une femme dans sa vie réussirait à lui calmer les nerfs, pas toi ? »

« Moi aussi ! Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Angel vient de s'endormir devant la télé alors je suis libre comme l'air. »

« Comme le sexe est exclu, on pourrait toujours louer des films ? »

« Génial ! Vas-y, je t'attend ici. », William se leva pour aller chercher son porte feuille, il était à peine dans sa chambre que Xander revint à la charge mais cette fois c'était Buffy sa cible.

« Je vous donne deux jours maximum. »

« Ça n'arrivera pas, on est seulement amis. »

« Oui, c'est ça ! Et il ne te fait aucun effet ? »

« Non, aucun. », William ressortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Je reviens toute suite. », par habitude il l'embrassa sur les lèvres et à la seconde ou leurs bouches fusionnèrent, ils furent pris dans un baiser passionné qui les laissa tous les deux à bout de souffle. Ne sachant pas comment réagir, il quitta l'appartement laissant Buffy plantée là debout, fixant l'endroit où il avait disparu.

« Tu as raison, il ne te fait pas d'effet pas du tout ! Ce baiser était tellement long que j'ai eu le temps de laver le plancher ! », lui fit remarquer Xander.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je fais toujours ça ? », demanda Buffy désespérée.

« Quoi ? Agir comme une grosse cochonne ? »

« Je m'étais jurée que c'était fini entre nous, mais dix secondes dans la même pièce que lui et je me jette sur lui comme une anorexique sur une boite de purgatif ! »

« Tu es amoureuse de lui. Rentre toi ça dans ton crâne épais ! », il avait prononcé chaque mot lentement comme si il parlait à un enfant.

« Ah, la ferme Xander ! », lui rétorqua Buffy avant de s'asseoir sur le divan en colère.


	6. Chapter 6

Ta femme 6

La décision prise entre William et Buffy avait duré en tout et pour tout deux jours. Leur petit manège aurait duré plus longtemps si Buffy n'avait pas décidé d'aller chercher le courrier en robe de chambre en satin ! Ils avaient donc fini par s'envoyer en l'air dans l'appartement vide du rez-de-chaussée et les choses étaient plus ou moins redevenues comme avant.

Xander de son côté n'avait pas perdu courage dans sa mission qui était de leur faire avouer leurs sentiments respectifs, c'est pourquoi il avait invité Buffy au restaurant, ils en étaient au dessert et il n'avait toujours pas aborder le sujet escompté, en fait elle se plaignait depuis plus d'une heure de son mariage médiocre.

« Je te jure Xander, il devient tous les jours de plus en plus pénible ! Il s'est même mis à me rendre visite au bureau sous prétexte qu'il trouve qu'on ne passe pas assez de temps ensemble ! Il me prend vraiment pour une idiote, je sais très bien qu'il vient reluquer ma patronne, sa soit disant nouvelle meilleure amie ! Si j'étais amoureuse de lui, je serais vraiment très en colère du jeu de séduction qu'ils font tous les deux sous mon nez. Elle a même poussé l'audace jusqu'à se faire éclaircir les cheveux ! Elle est subitement devenu un clone de moi-même en beaucoup moins sexy, le blond n'est vraiment pas sa couleur. »

« Cette femme essaie de voler ton mari et te ressembler en même temps ! Mais c'est horrible ! Voler l'identité de quelqu'un est un crime atroce si tu veux mon avis ! Elle mériterait la chambre à gaz ! », lui dit Xander faussement compatissant.

Le serveur arriva près d'eux et lui tendit la facture.

« Voila votre addition, monsieur Giles. », Xander l'accepta et signa le reçu de la carte de crédit.

« Merci beaucoup. », ensuite il regarda Buffy qui le fixait en souriant.

«Voler l'identité de quelqu'un est un crime, hein ? », lui dit-elle sarcastique.

« Quoi ? Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Il fait gagne plus d'argent que moi depuis la sortie de son disque et en plus j'ai une petite amie avec des goûts de luxe ! »

« Quelles sont tes excuses pour les autres années ? »

« Il cache très mal son portefeuille ! En plus, il n'a qu'à vérifier ses affaires, je me sert de sa carte de crédit depuis quatre ans et il ne le sait toujours pas ! »

« Il le sait, c'est qu'il se sert de la tienne aussi. »

« Oh, ça explique pourquoi j'ai des frais de téléphone rose sur ma facture ! »

« Tu ignorais qui appelait et tu continuais à payer ? »

« Je croyais que c'était moi qui appelait quand j'étais ivre ! Je me réveille toujours avec le téléphone ouvert sur l'oreiller chaque fois que je bois trop ! »

« Non, tu appelles à la maison et chante des chanson à Angel ! C'est vraiment trop drôle de le voir s'étouffer dans sa rage à chaque fois ! »

Xander soupira avec nostalgie.

« Faire enrager Angel est mon sport préféré ! ça me manquera quand vous aurez divorcé ! A moins que je continue quand même à le faire, on verra, mais c'est plus drôle quand tu nous parles de sa réaction ensuite ! »

« Pourquoi je divorcerais de cet imbécile ? »

« Attend, laisse moi réfléchir… Tu ne l'aimes pas, il t'énerve, il se tape ta patronne et tu es amoureuse de William ! Et ne me sert pas le couplet sur votre soit disant amitié ! »

« Comment puis-je savoir que c'est de l'amour ? Je n'ai eu que deux hommes dans ma vie. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu ressens quand tu es avec William ? »

« J'ai des papillons dans l'estomac, mon cœur se met à battre un peu plus vite, parfois quand il me touche ma gorge se serre pendant un instant et quand il me regarde dans les yeux j'ai l'impression que mon cœur s'arrête. Mais si tout ça était du au fait que nous sommes des amis ? »

Xander la regarda longuement durant un moment avant d'annoncer subitement :

« Allez viens, on sort d'ici. »

Une fois qu'ils furent dans la voiture, Xander la fixa droit dans les yeux.

« Est-ce que tu considères que William et moi sommes tes amis ? »

« Bien sur que oui, idiot ! »

« Donc théoriquement, tu es autant amie avec moi qu'avec Will, non ? »

« Oui, mis à part le sexe. », Xander saisit son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa sur les lèvres, Buffy resta figée un moment interloquée avant de le repousser.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », lui dit-elle en colère.

« Tu as ressentit quelque chose ? », lui demanda-t-il calmement.

« Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

« Je te demande si tu as eu des papillons dans l'estomac, si ta gorge s'est serrée ? »

« Non. », elle commençait à voir où il voulait en venir.

« Maintenant, est-ce que tu aimes Angel ? Sois sincère pour une fois, je sais bien que tu ne le détestes pas autant que tu le prétends, tu ne l'aurais jamais épousé sinon. »

« J'ai de la tendresse pour lui mais aucune passion. Angel, c'est une sécurité, un remède contre la solitude. »

« Contre la peur de mourir seule, une protection contre les hommes comme ton père qui prennent ce qu'il y a de meilleur en toi et le tordent jusqu'à ce que tu ne sois plus rien pour ensuite partir avec une femme plus jeune en abandonnant aussi sa propre chaire et sang. », fini Xander pour elle.

Buffy ne savait pas quoi dire, donc elle le laissa continuer.

« Mais Will n'est pas comme ça, et tu le sais. »

« Il est déjà parti une fois, Xander. », lui dit-elle comme si ça expliquait tout.

« Oui, il est parti car ça le tuait de te voir épouser Angel. Tu n'es pas la seule à souffrir dans cette histoire Buffy. »

Elle le regarda surprise.

« Depuis quand t'intéresses-tu à la vie des autres ? »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

« C'est mon hobby secret, mais n'en parle à personne ! Et en passant, ne mentionne jamais que je t'ai embrassé sinon je nierai tout, compris ? »

« Tu es fou ! J'essaie déjà de l'oublier ! Pauvre Anya, tu embrasses comme un pied ! », dit-elle en riant.

« Oui, c'est ça ! Cause toujours, tu m'intéresses ! »

……………………………

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Buffy repensa souvent à sa conversation avec Xander. Chaque fois que William l'embrassait, chaque fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour, elle avait l'impression de se rapprocher de lui de plus en plus. Angel de son côté semblait soudainement moins pénible et même l'idée de bruncher avec sa belle famille devenait presque tolérable.

C'est pourquoi quand le dimanche suivant arriva, Buffy s'est surprise à sourire tout en se préparant. Etrangement, c'est Angel qui semblait être devenu nerveux, elle le surprenait parfois en train de l'observer quand il croyait qu'elle ne le remarquait pas et son sommeil était agité. Quand elle arriva à la résidence Oconor, elle nota avec ravissement que Faith, l'autre sœur d'Angel était présente. Faith Oconor était l'antithèse de son illustre famille, elle ressemblait beaucoup plus à son père et adorait fâcher sa mère, ce n'était pas pour rien que William était son cousin favori et qu'elle aimait Buffy d'un amour fraternel. Si Angel avait été mis à l'école publique, Faith et sa sœur avaient fréquenté le privé puisque Sally ne trouvait pas bienséant que les filles fréquentes les même écoles que les garçons, mais il va s'en dire que Faith était devenu très vite une légende parmi ses camarades, encore aujourd'hui la simple mention de son nom faisait trembler plus d'un enseignant dans ses souliers !

« Buffy tu es plus belle que jamais ! », s'exclama celle-ci en la voyant avant de la prendre dans ses bras dans une étreinte féroce.

« Faith ! Je suis ravie de te voir, comment vas-tu ? »

« Tu me connais, toujours en train de changer d'idée ! Ces temps-ci, je me lance dans l'art, on verra ce que ça va donner. »

Buffy remarqua que Sally roulait des yeux derrière le dos de celle-ci, de toute évidence l'art n'était pas un vrai travail à ses yeux illustres. Buffy remarqua aussi qu'elle semblait avoir troqué son ensemble noir vieille none mal baisée comme William l'appelait pour un ensemble fuchia dans lequel elle avait emballé son petit corps grassouillet, sûrement une façon de se croire originale et prouver à sa cadette qu'elle pouvait elle aussi faire des folies !

Une fois qu'ils furent tous à l'intérieur, Buffy vint s'asseoir machinalement près de William. Avant, cette simple scène aurait mis Angel dans tous ces états, mais ce matin il semblait royalement s'en foutre.

Sally pris le plancher, comme d'habitude :

« Oh ! Vous ne devinerez jamais qui j'ai vu hier au country club ? »

« Tara Mcclay ? », demanda Faith.

« Qui ? »

« Tara Mcclay, elle est serveuse au Club. »

« Pourquoi connaîtrais- je cette personne ? », demanda Sally comme si sa fille venait soudainement de perdre l'esprit.

« Peut-être parce que c'est elle qui te sert tes martinis depuis quatre ans et que c'est aussi ma meilleure amie ? »

« Comment dans l'enfer as-tu pu connaître cette personne ? »

« Nous avons été à l'école ensemble. », lui rappela-t-elle pour environ la centième fois.

Elle prit tout à coup cet air pincé dont elle seule avait le secret.

« Ah oui, une boursière bien sur ! Décidément, les gens de notre classe ne sont plus à l'abri nulle part ! Maintenant ils sont partout, dans nos écoles, nos clubs et même certaines d'entre elles réussissent à se faire épouser par un des nôtres ! », Elle fixa Buffy ouvertement pour lui faire comprendre que c'est bien d'elle qu'elle parlait comme si quelqu'un avait besoin d'indication.

« Sally, quelle est cette personne que tu as rencontré ? », demanda son mari, plus pour éviter les querelles habituelles du dimanche que par réel intérêt.

« Oh oui ! Candice, elle est responsable de la prochaine levée de fonds pour les jeunes défavorisés, et elle m'a demandé de faire partie du comité ! Vous vous rendez compte que nous allons avoir notre photo dans le Sunnydale Tribune ! Cela clouera le bec à ma sœur, c'est moi qui vous le dit elle sera verte de jalousie ! »

« Comme à ton habitude tante Sally, tu nous prouve à quel point tu as grand cœur. », lui fit remarquer William avec sarcasme.

« Dans son cas, on dit plutôt un organe dilaté par la graisse, William. », lui dit Buffy.

« Buffy ! Sois aimable avec tante Sally, elle est extrêmement utile pour notre belle ville ! »

« Oui, je sais, quand je me retrouve avec mes amis et qu'on se demande qui à la belle mère la plus folle et la plus garce, je gagne toujours ! »

Sally se leva outrée.

« Ça suffit ! Tous les dimanches vous ne venez et ici que pour m'insulter en ayant aucun respect pour mon standing ! »

« Sally… », lui dit calmement son mari, « Tu dois avouer que tu les cherches un peu, tu as du les insulter au moins dix fois depuis leur arrivée. Laisse ces pauvres gosses tranquille. »

« Ne commence pas Ethan, tout le monde sait ce qui se passe entre eux ! Ils ont toujours eu une relation malsaine même enfant, quand je pense que je me tais depuis des années par égard pour mon pauvre garçon ! »

Elle fut coupée dans son élan par Angel qui se leva subitement et annonça haut et fort :

« Je veux divorcer. »

Tout le monde se figea éberlué, il se tourna doucement vers sa femme :

« Buffy, je suis désolé mais je suis tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. »

La déclaration d'Angel aurait du être une prémisse à la fin monde, non ?

Soyons honnêtes, même si votre mariage est de la merde, que votre belle famille vous déteste pour la plus part, c'est tout de même des années de votre vie qui ont une fin prématurée !

Où sont les belles promesses ?

Le 'jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?'

Il devrait y avoir un sentiment pesant d'échec, une mini hécatombe, un épanchement momentané sur le cadavre qu'était devenue votre vie à deux, mais rien de tout cela n'est arrivé.

D'abord il y a eu le silence, ensuite un rire, comme un bruissement de soie sur le carrelage froid les matins d'hiver, il s'est vite transformé en rire franc, une cascade d'émotions dans un seul et unique son. Ce rire à lui seul était un hymne, une libération, la fin d'une comédie grotesque qui avait assez durée.

Riant toujours, Buffy se leva et pris celui qui avait été son mari depuis si longtemps dans ses bras le serrant contre elle et il se mit a rire aussi comme attrapé par son hilarité, rien n'aurait pu les arrêter, ni le manque de souffle, ni les cris outragés de Sally. Ceux rassemblés autour de cette table par ce dimanche matin ensoleillé ont pu être témoins de quelque chose de si rare que sa simple mention aurait fait fit de mensonge si ils n'avaient pas été présents. Le couple devant eux se regardait avec tant de tendresse et même d'amour qu'ils comprirent enfin pourquoi ils étaient restés ensemble si longtemps, mais tous les deux savaient que cet amour n'était que platonique, une amitié déguisée en quelque chose d'autre et Angel compris que si son mariage n'était en fait qu'une amitié, ce qu'il y avait entre Buffy et William était de l'amour et soudainement les sorties avec des amis qu'il ne voyait jamais, les cris de jouissance venant de l'appartement d'en face, les ballades nocturnes pour une soit disant insomnie prirent tout leurs sens et Angel se mit à rire de plus belle.

Quand ils furent enfin calmés, Angel l'emmena à l'écart pour qu'ils puissent parler, ignorant les protestations de sa mère et de sa sœur Darla.

«C'est Cordélia, c'est ça ? », Buffy lui demanda doucement.

« Oui, je te jure que ce n'était pas ce que j'avais prévu, mais Cordy me donne le goût d'avancer, de sortir de l'existence médiocre que je m'étais forgé. Elle fait naître en moi le goût de l'aventure, j'ai décidé de retourner à l'école pour avoir un diplôme de gestion et qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour je serai patron de ma propre entreprise ! »

« Je te le souhaite Angel, il est enfin temps que tu reviennes dans le monde réel ou tes années de gloire du lycée sont terminées. »

« Et toi, tu comtes faire quoi ? »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Comptez-vous vous marier William et toi ? »

« J'ignore si nous irons jusque là, je sais ce que je ressens pour lui, mais je ne sais pas si il ressent la même chose pour moi. »

« Si, il t'a toujours aimé. C'est d'ailleurs ce que j'aimais le plus chez toi, le fait qu'il t'aimait tellement, tu mérites d'être heureuse même si je pense toujours qu'il est un idiot. »

« Il pense la même chose de toi ! », lui dit elle en riant.

« Je suppose que nous ne pouvons pas effacer des années de haine, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'un jour le passé sera le passé. »

………………………….

Buffy décida de ne pas revenir à l'intérieur, sa place n'était plus parmi eux dorénavant, même si Faith et Ethan allaient lui manquer et c'est avec soulagement qu'elle se dirigea vers sa voiture. Angel lui avait dit qu'il trouverait un moyen de transport. Il n'avait toujours pas décidé qui garderait quoi ni les clauses du divorce, mais Buffy était confiante en l'avenir. Quand elle arriva à sa voiture, William y était adossé.

« Finalement notre secret n'était pas si secret que ça. », lui fit-il remarquer quand elle arriva.

« Ça doit être un des bénéfices des familles snobs ! Ils gardent les secrets mieux que quiconque ! », lui dit-elle doucement.

« Alors, tu es libre maintenant… Je suppose que tu vas déménager dans un autre immeuble. »

« Ça dépendra. »

« De quoi ? », demanda-t-il curieux.

« De toi. Est-ce que tu vas enfin te décider à me dire que tu m'aimes ou nous allons passer les prochaines années à se voir en cachette ? »

Il la regarda en souriant.

« Je crois qu'une déclaration d'amour peu se négocier. », lui dit-il taquin.

« Ah vraiment ? En échange de quoi ? », il l'a pris dans ses bras serrant son corps menu contre le sien.

« Que tu sois à moi pour la vie. », lui murmura-t-il.

« Je n'y vois aucun problème. », ils s'embrassèrent passionnément scellant ainsi une nouvelle promesse.

………………………………

Épilogue

Comment raconter ce qui s'est passé ensuite ?

Commençons par Sally, elle s'est vite remis du divorce de son fils unique quand elle compris que la nouvelle élue de son cœur n'était autre que la fille de Quentin Chase, elle trouva dans le nouveau petit-ami de Faith, Wesley le souffre douleur parfait pour remplacer Buffy, le seul problème consistait que bien qu'elle ait enfin débarrassé la vie de son fils elle s'était mise en ménage avec son neveu et comme il était toujours de la famille, ils faisaient souvent tous les deux une apparition au brunch du dimanche. Après tout, pourquoi briser une si belle tradition et Sally était magique rouge de colère !

Xander fini par demander Anya en mariage mais s'enfuit à la dernière minute, une preuve de plus qu'il ne voulait pas être heureux. Il fini par se mettre à la colle avec Harmony Kendall qui, dévastée par la cessation de ses fiançailles était prête à tout pour plaire à un homme. Donc, malgré tous les efforts que William et Buffy avaient mi pour la sortir de leur vie, elle était seulement entrée par l'autre porte, une preuve de plus que le crime et la méchanceté ne paient pas !

Angel et Cordy se marièrent aussitôt le divorce prononcé et elle attend son premier enfant dans quelque mois. Angel s'est totalement métamorphosé à son contact et Buffy était très fière de l'homme qu'il était devenu.

Et pour ce qui est de William et Buffy, et bien les choses n'ont pas beaucoup changé en fait, mis à part le léger détail qu'elle se réveille dans ses bras chaque matin et qu'elle n'a plus peur de l'amour. Ils parlent de fonder leur propre famille un jour, mais préfèrent encore attendre un peu, après tout on ne sait jamais, Sally pourrait tomber cardiaque et cette nouvelle pourrait l'achever pour de bon !

Vous connaissez le dicton, l'espoir fait vivre…

_**Voila c'est terminé j'espère que vous avez aimé. Quand mon mari a lu la fin il a exprimé le regret que Angel sois celui pour quitter Buffy et qu'il ne soit pas ridiculiser un peu plus mais soyons honnêtes Spike et Buffy sont les méchants de cette histoire un duo diabolique en quelque sortes avec Xander comme troisième larrons c'est pourquoi je les adore avec ces personnalités d'ailleurs mais je crois avoir déjà trop frappé sur ce pauvre Angel. Un merci énorme a Angeliva qui malgré sa somme énorme de Travail trouve toujours le temps de me corriger ainsi qu'a vous tous qui avez lu cette histoire et m'avez encouragé**_


End file.
